1977
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: La guerre est finie, le temps est à la fête. Slughorn réserve une surprise à Harry: un voyage dans un de ses souvenirs de Poudlard. La date? Quatorze février 1977... One-shot Remus/Sirius, James/Lily


_Note : Cette histoire se déroule après la fin du tome 7 et respecte l'esprit dans lequel Rowling a écrit sa saga. Je ne sais pas exactement si un souvenir peut contenir autant d'informations, mais le concept me plaisait énormément. A vous de juger ! ;-) _

_**1977**_

La salle commune était plutôt bruyante ce soir-là. Des groupes d'élèves bavardaient joyeusement de-ci, de-là; certains s'étaient même installés sur le sol voyant que toutes les places assises étaient prises. La bièreaubeurre coulait à flots, et les rires joyeux résonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Harry.

Ce jour-là avait été le jour le plus attendu des élèves de Poudlard: c'était le jour du premier match de Quiddité l'école depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelques mois auparavant – c'est-à-dire le premier match de Quidditch qui comptait Harry Potter comme capitaine depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école.

Harry, assis dans un fauteuil pourpre, regarda un moment la bande de joyeux lurons qui dansaient et chantaient des chansons paillardes sur les tables de la salle commune. L'attention que tout le monde lui portait depuis quelques mois ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, à présent; la joie de pouvoir monter à nouveau sur un balai et de chercher le Vif d'Or des yeux avait éclipsé le poids des regards curieux.

Ils avaient gagné le match contre Serdaigle, mais si ça avait été le contraire, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence pour Harry. Depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard en septembre en même temps que les autres (tous les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que l'année où le Professeur Rogue avait été directeur ne pouvait pas être validée comme « année d'enseignement complète et profitable »), il profitait de chaque instant, chérissait les moindres blagues vaseuses de Seamus, souriait quand Peeves faisait mine de lui lancer des seaux d'eau à la tête et ne se plaignait même pas de l'attention - voir de la vénération - que lui vouait Horace Slughorn.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller, Harry! » disait Ron, dans le fauteuil adjacent. « Il exagère, ce type, te convoquer dans son bureau à un moment pareil - AÏE! Hermione, ça fait mal ton truc! ».

« Si tu arrêtais de bouger, Ron, je pourrais peut-être te soigner convenablement! »

Ron grogna mais ne rétorqua pas. Hermione était assise à côté de lui et appliquait tant bien que mal un tampon imbibé d'une potion brunâtre sur le front du rouquin: un Cognard l'avait frôlé d'un peu trop près pendant le match.

« Sérieusement, Harry, » fit le jeune homme en regardant son meilleur ami d'un air grave, « Tu ne vas pas y aller, si? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas? » dit-il alors que Ron grimaçait à nouveau de douleur. « Slughorn dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, ça m'intéresse. Et s'il me tient la jambe je lui dirai que je suis fatigué. Je viens de participer à un match de Quidditch, il comprendra. »

« Mouais. » fit Ron, dubitatif. « Si j'étais à ta place, j'esquiverais. Sérieux, il va finir par te demander en mariage! »

Harry éclata de rire, mais Hermione n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Ron, le professeur Slughorn aime beaucoup Harry, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, un peu trop peut-être. » marmonna Ron. « Je comprends pas comment Ginny arrive à supporter ça, d'ailleurs - elle ne lui a pas encore lancé un sort de Chauve-Furie comme elle l'a fait à Romilda Vane il y a deux semaines, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

Hermione ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron, mais un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant une certaine tête rousse; il trouva enfin Ginny, en grande conversation avec Neville. La jeune fille sembla sentir son regard sur elle et se tourna vers lui, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Ginny n'aurait pas dû faire ça. » disait Hermione sur un ton de reproche alors que Harry reportait à nouveau son attention vers eux. « Cette pauvre fille est toujours à l'infirmerie, je l'ai vue ce matin, son visage n'a pas dégonflé. Voilà, Ron, j'ai fini. »

« Elle l'a mérité. » fit Ron, semblant soulagé qu'Hermione ne touche plus à sa plaie. « Tu as vu comme elle s'est jetée sur Harry alors qu'il sortait de la douche? On aurait dit qu'elle voulait le violer! »

« Bien sûr que non, Ron. »

« Bien sûr que si! » contra le rouquin. « Hermione, elle avait _verrouillé_ _la porte du dortoir_! Sans blague, si un type essayait de te coincer dans ton propre dortoir, je ferais exactement la même chose que Ginny. » Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant. « Enfin, personnellement, je ne le ferais pas gonfler, mais je m'arrangerais plutôt pour faire rétrécir tous ses membres… »

Il croisa le regard de Harry et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Hermione essaya de paraître outrée, mais son sourire la trahissait.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de preuves d'amour auxquelles je m'attendais. » fit-elle.

« Et quel genre de preuve d'amour tu voudrais, alors? » demanda Ron, qui se voulait désinvolte - Harry devinait cependant un réel intérêt pour la réponse.

« Que tu m'emmènes chez Mme Piedodu à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, par exemple. » répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ron perdit aussitôt son sourire.

« T'es pas sérieuse, si? » fit-il, légèrement paniqué, mais le visage d'Hermione demeura d'une extrême gravité. « Ben… Si tu le veux vraiment, promis, je le ferai… »

Hermione haussa les sourcils et Ron eut l'air lui-même un peu abasourdi par sa propre réponse. Il regarda Harry avec un air assez désespéré, mais à côté de lui, le visage d'Hermione s'était considérablement adouci.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener chez Mme Piedodu, Ron. » dit-elle finalement, et le rouquin la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment? » fit-il, et puis il eut l'air un peu outré: « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de le faire, alors? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Tu m'as dit oui. Ça me suffit, comme preuve d'amour. »

Elle lui sourit et Ron se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser. Harry détourna le regard, légèrement embarrassé; malgré le fait qu'il avait passé tout l'été avec eux, il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que Ron et Hermione expriment leur affection en public. Il savait depuis longtemps que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais tout de même, voir vos meilleurs amis se mettre à se bécoter sous votre nez du jour au lendemain, c'était… _bizarre_. Pas vraiment dérangeant, non… Juste étrange.

« Heu… Hé bien, il est l'heure que j'aille voir Slughorn, moi… »

Il se leva comme monté sur des ressorts et traversa la salle commune, laissant les tourtereaux à leurs ébats. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny imiter Jason Seech, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, hurler des ordres à son équipe. Il sourit légèrement et quitta la salle commune en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Les bruits de la fête s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches et déambula d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs du château. Il salua une armure lorsqu'il en croisa une; elle lui rendit poliment son salut.

Il avait le temps, maintenant, d'observer, de s'étonner, de profiter. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Cette sensation - celle de se sentir libre et non pas menacé par le temps qui passe dangereusement vite ou l'ombre de la mort qui se tapit dans un coin - il en rêvait depuis des années. Mais la victoire semblait encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

La guerre l'avait changé - elle les avait tous changés, c'était certain, mais le changement avait été encore plus radical chez Harry que chez les autres, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait que frôlé la mort: il l'avait côtoyée de près, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, il l'avait apprivoisée. D'un certain côté, il était mort - l'ancien Harry, celui qui doutait, était bel et bien mort. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu le vrai Harry- bien que certains lui auraient dit qu'il avait simplement grandi et qu'il était devenu un homme…

L'image des corps de Fred, Lupin et Tonks, étendus sans vie sur le sol de la Grande Salle s'imposa à lui. C'était probablement l'un des seuls souvenirs de la bataille finale qui arrivaient encore à le hanter. Il avait réussi à faire un certain travail sur lui, à relativiser - les dernières paroles de Dumbledore l'avaient rassuré sur la justesse de ses actions, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé à se dire que oui, il y avait eu des morts, des pertes irréparables, mais que la vie continuait.

Et l'image de Teddy Lupin qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de sa grand-mère, inconscient d'être orphelin, n'était pas pour l'aider.

Il avait pris la décision de parler de Remus à son fils dès qu'il serait en âge de comprendre. Il voulait tout lui expliquer: les Maraudeurs, leur amitié indéfectible, leur humour décapant, mais aussi leurs débordements et la confiance un peu trop aveugle qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre. Il voulait lui parler de son père, du sort qui s'était acharné sur lui pour finalement le laisser seul, abandonné, et comment il était soudain revenu à la vie à la naissance de son fils. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était désolé qu'il ne puisse jamais le connaître, cet homme sur lequel la fatalité s'était acharnée et qui avait malgré tout continué à se battre, pour lui, pour son fils.

Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parler un peu plus à Remus avant sa mort. Il aurait voulu lui poser des tas de questions sur ses parents, savoir comment ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, voir des photos et connaître des anecdotes. Il se prenait à regretter de ne pas avoir cherché à connaître plus l'homme qui avait été son professeur, mais aussi son seul lien avec son passé après la mort de Sirius. A présent, tous les Maraudeurs étaient morts et avaient emporté leurs secrets dans leur tombe.

Et il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen de retrouver des souvenirs : c'était à travers des photos, des lettres, de objets. Il en avait déjà quelques unes mais savait que le butin était bien maigre - il se fit donc la promesse de retourner au Square Grimmaurd dès qu'il le pourrait, histoire de voir si Sirius lui avait légué d'autres choses intéressantes…

Harry leva les yeux - il avait fixé le sol pendant presque l'entièreté de son trajet. Il était arrivé au niveau des cachots, la porte du bureau de Slughorn n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

« Entre, entre, Harry! » fit la voix enthousiaste de Slughorn après que Harry ait frappé trois coups à la petite porte de bois sombre.

Le jeune homme tourna la poignée gravée d'un serpent et poussa la porte. Une odeur de fumée enavhit aussitôt ses narines : Slughorn attendait dans un fauteuil émeraude, un cigare à la main, et était animé d'une joyeuse impatience.

« Ah, Harry, je crois que je me dois de te féliciter pour ta brillante victoire de cet après-midi. » fit le gros bonhomme avec un large sourire sous sa moustache grise. « Tu as fait un come back plutôt impressionnant - je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, bien sûr… »

« Heu… Merci. » fit Harry, qui malgré tous ces changements, n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les compliments.

Slughorn lui sourit, prit une dernière bouffée de fumée, puis écrasa son cigare dans un cendrier en argent, avant d'inviter Harry à s'asseoir.

« Tu as le don de ton père, sur un balai, c'est une évidence. » poursuivit-il alors que Harry prenait place en face de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, Harry remarqua la bassine de pierre qui trônait sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils. Il regarda Slughorn avec un air un peu interrogateur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son professeur lui dise qu'il ressemblait à son père - généralement, il ne faisait que mentionner sa mère.

« Un verre d'hydromel? » demanda l'homme en présentant une bouteille à Harry.

« Non, merci. » répondit poliment Harry. « Il y a une fête à la tour Gryffondor pour le début de la saison de Quidditch et j'ai déjà bien bu là-bas. »

Slughorn rit et posa la bouteille sur la table.

« Oui, les jeunes sont très enclin à faire la fête pour le moment, et je ne les blâme pas. Après la période difficile qu'ils ont traversée… »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'évoquer ces temps difficiles alors que l'humeur était à la fête.

« Alors, professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué? » demanda-t-il poliment pour changer de sujet.

« Hé bien, tout d'abord pour te féliciter, naturellement. » répondit-il avec un sourire, mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il attendit calmement que Slughorn veuille bien se décider à cracher le morceau, et enfin, il vit l'homme remuer inconfortablement.

« Enfin… Je voulais aussi que tu saches… Je voulais un peu me faire pardonner. »

« Vous faire _pardonner_? » répéta Harry, qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Hé bien, ma foi, oui. » fit Slughorn. « J'ai… j'ai pas mal cogité depuis quelques semaines, et je me sens un peu mal à l'idée d'avoir pu essayer de cacher des informations essentielles concernant Tom Jedusor… »

Harry le dévisagea un instant.

« Vous voulez parler du souvenir? » demanda-t-il. « Celui dans lequel vous donnez à Jedusor des renseignements sur les Horcruxes? »

« Précisément. » fit Slughorn, qui n'avait pas l'air très fier de lui.

« Oui, hé bien, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, vous savez, vous avez fini par me le donner, ce souvenir. »

Il omit de mentionner le fait qu'il avait avalé un peu de Felix Felicis ce soir-là pour caresser Slughorn dans le bon sens du poil; il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit Slughorn en se redressant légèrement. « Mais j'étais justement en train de trier mes souvenirs qu'un en particulier m'a interpellé. C'était celui d'une de mes petites soirées, ici à Poudlard, avant ma retraite - un très grand joueur de Quidditch m'avait fait l'honneur de sa présence et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »

« Heu… »

« Oui, enfin, tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître Steve McGormac, il s'est retiré de la compétition peu après ta naissance. » fit pensivement Slughorn. « Mais il faisait fureur à l'époque - les années septante, tu vois. »

Non, Harry ne voyait pas du tout, mais il hocha automatiquement la tête.

« Hé bien, j'aimerais te le présenter. » fit joyeusement Slughorn en désignant la Pensine sur la table basse. « Comme ça on sera quitte, n'est-ce pas? »

« Heu… D'accord… »

Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de rencontrer un célèbre joueur de Quidditch des années septante - surtout si cette rencontre se faisait pendant une petite soirée privée de Slughorn et pas dans un stade de Quidditch - mais il ne broncha pas quand Slughorn l'invita à plonger dans le souvenir.

Il se pencha en avant et, alors que son nez touchait la surface à la fois liquide et gazeuse, il crut entendre dans le lointain la voix de son professeur:

« Et peut-être quelques visages te sembleront familiers… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de cogiter la phrase - il se sentait déjà tomber dans la Pensine.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

A force d'entraînement, Harry était devenu plutôt doué en ce qui concernait des atterrissages dans les Pensines. Il atterrit donc bien campé sur ses deux pieds, un peu durement peut-être, mais n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre. Dès qu'il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, un bourdonnement de conversations vint remplacer le silence quasi religieux du bureau de Slughorn.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui: des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières, jeunes et moins jeunes, bavardaient joyeusement, un verre à la main. Le bureau du maître des potions avait une toute autre allure que lors des petites fêtes qu'il organisait au temps de Harry: des draperies rouge vif avaient été suspendues au plafond et des centaines de cœurs de la même couleur décoraient les murs de pierres. Des lutins ailés arpentaient la pièce, des petits bouts de parchemin accrochés à leurs pattes griffues, et au milieu de tout, brillant en lettres dorées, une immense banderole où l'on pouvait lire: _Joyeuse St Valentin!_

« Quatorze février 1977. » fit une voix à côté de lui.

Slughorn venait d'apparaître, le visage rayonnant.

« Mes fêtes pour la St Valentin étaient toujours énormément appréciées - tu m'en diras des nouvelles, Harry, parce que j'envisage d'en refaire une à notre époque. »

« Heu… D'accord. » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il suivit Slughorn travers la foule; malgré le fait qu'ils étaient immatériels et complètement invisibles, Harry essayait à tout pris d'éviter d'entrer en collision avec un invité ou l'autre. Plus il en voyait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là: il ne reconnaissait absolument personne. Et Slughorn lui désigna du doigt Steve McGormac, sa tête ne lui dit absolument rien non plus.

« … vu votre dernier match contre les As de Pic, Steve. » disait quelqu'un en qui Harry reconnut la version plus jeune de Slughorn. « Excellent, vraiment, j'ai rarement vu quelque un manipuler un balai avec autant de savoir-faire. »

Il n'avait pas énormément changé en l'espace d'une vingtaine d'années: sa moustache était légèrement plus petite, peut-être, il avait encore quelques poils sur le caillou (mais à peine), et il arborait un affreux nœud papillon rouge vif qui s'accordait avec la décoration.

« Merci, professeur, je… »

« Oh, appelez-moi Horace, mon garçon! » dit Slughorn en riant. « Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur! »

Les deux Slughorn éclatèrent de rire en même temps. McGormac eut un sourire crispé, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise (ce que Slughorn ne semblait pas avoir remarqué). Il portait ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, comme s'il venait constamment de descendre son balai. Avec un léger froncement de sourcil, Harry remarqua qu'il portait plusieurs colliers de fleurs autour du cou: un bleu, et pas mal d'autres rouges.

Harry regarda autour de lui: avec effarement, il se rendit compte que pas mal d'invités portaient au moins un collier de fleurs.

« Professeur? » chuchota-t-il, même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. « Pourquoi portent-ils tous des colliers de fleurs? _Professeur?_ »

Slughorn détacha enfin son attention de Steve McGormac.

« Ah, les colliers de fleurs? » fit-il avant d'avoir un large sourire. « Une de mes petites trouvailles, mon garçon! Ça faisait fureur à l'époque! Chacun se voyait offrir un collier à l'entrée: un bleu pour les garçons, un rouge pour les filles. Et, au cours de la soirée, vous pouviez soit le garder, soit l'offrir à la personne chère à votre cœur. »

« Ah bon… »

« Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas? » fit Slughorn en regardant autour de lui. « Et très drôle, aussi: certaines personnes se retrouvaient parfois avec une dizaine de colliers autour du cou à la fin de la soirée. »

Il fit un signe en direction d'un group de jeunes gens non loin de là: l'un d'eux était en train de se faire offrir son énième collier de fleur par une jeune fille rouge pivoine. Lorsque la fille fut partie, il se tourna vers ses amis et leva les bras en signe d'impuissance, et lorsque Harry le vit de profil, son estomac sembla faire un looping dans son ventre.

C'était Sirius.

Et, avec d'autres sursauts intérieurs de joie, Harry reconnut son père, les cheveux en bataille, Remus Lupin avec son sourire affable, et enfin Peter Pettigrow, qui regardait les colliers autour du cou de Sirius avec envie.

« Ah, je vois que tu reconnais quelqu'un! » fit Slughorn côté de lui.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« En quelle année avez-vous dit que nous étions, professeur? »

« En 1977, mon garçon. »

Harry fit un rapide calcul. Les Maraudeurs étaient donc en sixième année et devaient avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Encore seize pour son père, pensa Harry en se rappelant qu'il était né en mars.

Il regarda encore un moment les Maraudeurs, puis se tourna vers Slughorn.

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux… »

« Mais bien sûr, mon garçon! » répondit Slughorn, les yeux pétillants. « C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici… »

Harry lui sourit largement: à cet instant, il avait presque envie de serrer son professeur dans ses bras tant il était heureux. Avec une ribambelle de « Merci professeur, merci! » il s'éloigna et s'approcha des quatre garçons, sentant l'excitation monter.

Son père était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais à peine; il avait l'air plus jeune et plus vif que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous l'air plus vif: Sirius, entre deux éclats de rire, ne cessait de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille; Remus ne se départait pas de son sourire, et à cet instant il avait l'air plus heureux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu; Peter lui-même avait l'air moins timide et soumis que quand Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue, et riait aux éclats aux pitreries de James.

« James, mon ami, » disait Sirius d'un air très solennel, « Laisse-moi te dire que tu te rends vraiment ridicule. »

Remus et Peter eurent un petit rire et approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, mais James ne se départit pas de son sourire idiot.

« Mais je suis porté par les ailes de l'amooouuur, mon cher Patmol! » répondit-il en agitant les bras comme pour s'envoler.

Sirius eut un petit ricanement.

« Ouais, c'est exactement cet air-là qui te rend parfaitement ridicule, mon bon Jamesie. C'est pas étonnant qu'Evans te fasse mijoter dans ton propre chaudron. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour rouspéter, mais Remus fut plus rapide:

« Tu dois quand même avouer que notre cher Cornedrue a fait de sacrés progrès, ces derniers temps. » fit-il à l'attention de Sirius.

« Merci, Lunard! » dit aussitôt James.

Sirius eut une moue dubitative.

« _Résolution numéro une_, » dit Peter, « Arrêter de te pavaner avec le Vif d'Or. »

« Respectée! » fit aussitôt James, et les trois autres acquiescèrent en signe d'assentiment.

« _Résolution numéro deux_: arrêter d'envoyer des sorts à n'importe qui. » continua Peter.

« Respectée! » dit à nouveau James en se redressant comme un petit soldat.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta petite altercation avec Rogue la semaine dernière? » demanda Remus, un sourcil levé.

« Objection, votre honneur! » réagit aussitôt Sirius à l'attention de Lupin. « Snivellus n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un crétin congénital plongé dans la Magie Noire jusqu'au cou et qui mérite bien une petite correction de temps à autres. Je soutiens que mon client a respecté sa résolution de ne pas jeter des sorts à _n'importe qui_. »

James adressa un sourire rayonnant à son meilleur ami et Remus haussa les sourcils.

« Tu te fais l'avocat du diable, Sirius. » fit-il.

Sirius eut un sourire en coin. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Lupin, je m'occuperai de votre cas après si c'est ça qui vous préoccupe. »

Le haussement de sourcils de Lupin s'accentua, puis il détourna son regard de Sirius.

« Hum, très bien. J'accorde à Mr Potter le droit de s'occuper gentiment du cas Severus Rogue lorsque la futur Mrs Cornedrue ne se trouve pas dans les parages. »

Harry vit Peter lever les yeux au ciel.

« L'avocat n'a pas le droit de corrompre le juge. » objectat-il.

« L'avocat t'envoie ses témoins, aussi. » répliqua Sirius.

« _Résolution numéro trois_, » coupa Remus alors que Peter s'apprêtait à protester, « Agir en véritable gentleman avec la future Mrs Cornedrue. »

« C'est la que ça coince. » fit platement Sirius, et James eut l'air outré.

« Mais pas du tout! » protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

« On a dit _agir comme un véritable gentleman_, pas comme une sangsue rampante et lèche-bottes. » le taquina Sirius.

« Objection, votre honneur! » s'insurgea James. « Mon avocat essaie de me rendre ridicule! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça, Jamesie. » glissa Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hey! Tu es censé être de _mon_ côté! »

« Désolé, Cornedrue, c'est juste trop tentant. » fit Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé pour un sou.

Le garçon à lunettes s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer mais Remus le prit de court.

« Silence! » dit-il d'un ton impérieux. « Mr Black, je vous prie de ne pas insulter votre client. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je vous conseille fortement de vous tenir tranquille ce soir étant donné que la futur Mrs Cornedrue se situe dans un périmètre inférieur à dix mètres. »

« Et qu'elle a l'air de te surveiller du coin de l'œil, en plus. » ajouta Peter sur le ton de la confidence.

James se mit à sautiller.

« Elle me regarde, c'est vrai? »

Harry vit le regard de Remus s'éloigner vers un point derrière le dos de James et le garçon suivit son regard. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre agréablement; un peu plus loin se tenait sa mère, ses longs cheveux roux foncé tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle était accompagnée d'une grande brune et d'une petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction des Maraudeurs.

« En effet. » dit finalement Lupin.

« Mais ne te retourne pas: voir ta tête d'allumé à cet instant précis ça risquerait à tous les coups de rompre le charme. » se moqua Sirius.

Mais cette fois, James ignora totalement la remarque: il ne tenait plus en place.

« Elle me regarde encore, là? » demanda-t-il comme si on venait de lui offrir son premier balai.

« Oui. » répondit Pettigrow.

« Encore? »

« Non. »

« Et maintenant? »

« _James!_ »

« Okay. » fit le garçon en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, vous n'avez qu'à dire « _canari_ » à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. »

« _Canari_ ! » couina Peter, surexité.

« Oh, oui, avec ça on ne risque absolument pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous. » fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

« Allez, les gars, soyez sympa! Je vous demande juste de… »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase: il s'éloignait des Maraudeurs et se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers Lily. Elle portait une élégante robe noire et buvait ce qui semblait être du champagne. Harry resta un moment immobile à la contempler, sans écouter un mot de ce qu'elle et ses amies disaient. Il connaissait les traits de son père, parce qu'ils étaient si semblables aux siens, mais c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il pouvait examiner à sa guise celui de sa mère.

Elle avait un visage en cœur et les traits fins. Son nez droit se terminait un peu en trompette; ses pommettes étaient hautes et rouges; son front droit et son menton un peu anguleux. Quelques taches de rousseur arrivaient à percer sur son nez et ses joues et sa peau était assez pâle. Et ses yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude légèrement en amande - ceux-là il les connaissait par cœur pour les voir chaque matin le fixer dans son propre miroir.

Elle était en train de rire, portant la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres de temps à autres. Elle était un peu plus petite que James, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle avait la manie de rejeter ses longs cheveux en arrière en parlant, un peu comme Fleur avait l'habitude de le faire, mais ça donnait un tout autre effet sur elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable, comme une sorte de grâce innée, un charme naturel, et Harry comprenait parfaitement son père: il semblait évident que lui et Harry avaient la même attirance pour les beautés naturelles (et les rouquines, sans aucun doute…).

« … ne t'a pas encore offert son collier de fleurs? » demandait la petite blonde et bouclée.

« Non. » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

« Etonnant, n'est-ce pas? » fit la petite. « J'aurais cru qu'il se précipiterait pour te la donner dès qu'il l'aurait eu, tu ne crois pas? »

« Oh, non, » fit la grande brune avec un léger sourire. « Je ne trouve pas si étonnant que ça. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il te court toujours après, non? » fit-elle à l'attention de Lily.

« Oui, sans aucun doute. » répondit-t-elle en jetant un regard dans la direction des Maraudeurs.

Harry crut presque entendre Peter crier « _Canari!_ » derrière lui.

« Mais, tu vois, Brown, » dit la grande brune, « Il semblerait que James Potter se soit subitement rendu compte que sa technique de drague était foireuse. »

« Il est incroyablement galant avec moi depuis le début de l'année. » répondit Lily avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

« Qui l'eût cru? » fit la brune avec un haussement de sourcils légèrement moqueur.

« Certainement pas toi, Jones. » fit la petite blonde, le nez en l'air. « Moi, par contre, je sais depuis le début que James Potter est un garçon plein de qualités. Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour le trouver stupide. »

« Je ne le trouve pas stupide. » corrigea calmement Lily.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec lui? » demanda la petite, effarée.

« Parce que je le trouvais stupide. »

« Mais plus maintenant, alors? »

« Hé bien, » fit pensivement Lily, « C'est toujours James Potter, non? »

La blonde sembla complètement abasourdie.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi James s'intéresse à toi. » fit-elle d'un ton pincé, puis elle tourna les talons, le nez en l'air, tandis que Lily et la grande brune éclataient de rire.

« Oh, Lil', t'es trop douée pour faire tourner les gens en bourrique. » dit la grande brune et elle trinqua avec la rousse.

« Merci, Mel. » fit Lily avec faux air modeste.

« Particulièrement James Potter, d'ailleurs… Est-ce que tu as pris une décision, en ce qui le concerne? »

« Hé bien, j'ai décidé de lui donner sa chance. » répondit Lily après un regard dans la direction de James.

Mel ouvrit grands les yeux. « Vraiment? »

Lily hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui… Je dois avouer qu'il a quand même fait de gros efforts depuis le début de l'année et qu'il mérite d'être récompensé. »

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et Harry vit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire malicieux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir apparaître un jour sur le visage de sa mère.

« Mais je crois que je vais encore le laisser mariner un peu, il est vraiment trop drôle en pseudo gentleman. »

Mel éclata de rire à côté d'elle, puis s'empressa de cacher son rire dans sa manche.

« Uh oh, quand on parle du loup… »

Harry se retourna: James se dirigeait en effet vers elle à grandes enjambées, l'air très solennel.

« Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. » fit-il en s'inclinant galamment devant elles.

« Bonsoir. » répondirent les deux jeunes filles d'un ton neutre, mais Lily ne semblait pas pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Mr Potter, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici? » demanda Mel en jetant un furtif regard à la rousse.

« Hum hum. » fit James en se redressant, l'air malgré tout un peu nerveux. « Hé bien, j'ai un présent à remettre à la charmante demoiselle que voici. »

Il adressa à Lily un sourire charmeur et ôta le collier de fleurs bleues de son cou; Harry le vit ensuite prendre la main de la rousse et d'y déposer un baiser.

« Veuillez, mademoiselle, accepter cet humble présent en témoignage de mon éternel amour. » dit-il, et il passa le collier de fleurs au cou de Lily, qui se contentait de sourire.

Des gloussements se firent entendre un peu partout autour d'eux: la petite mise en scène de James semblait avoir attiré pas mal de regards curieux.

« Hé bien, merci beaucoup, damoiseau, j'accepte votre humble présent. »

James rayonna littéralement à ces mots.

« Voudriez-vous que j'aille vous chercher un rafraîchissement, mesdemoiselles? »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Lily en adressant un furtif regard à Mel, qui semblait tout faire pour réprimer un fou rire.

« A votre service, très chères. » fit James en s'inclinant à nouveau, puis tourna les talons en sautillant, comme monté sur des ressorts. « J'y cours, j'y vole! »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire une fois qu'il fut hors de vue.

« Il est dingue! » fit Mel en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

« Oui, en effet… » répondit Lily, mais ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua qu'une autre personne avait remplacé James auprès des Maraudeurs pendant son absence: c'était la petite blonde bouclée. Il regarda une dernière fois sa mère, essayant de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage. Et, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille entortiller son propre collier de fleurs rouges avec celui que James venait de lui offrir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« … et elle a dit qu'elle le trouvait stupide! » disait la blonde alors qu'il s'approchait du petit groupe. « Honnêtement, comment est-ce qu'il peut s'intéresser à elle? Elle est vraiment trop _bizarre_, cette fille! »

« Ah, ça, ma petite Ashley, c'est l'amoooouuuur. » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, franchement. » marmonna Ashley en jetant un regard à Lily par-dessus son épaule. « Il perd son temps avec elle, alors qu'il y a des tas d'autres filles très bien qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui. Carmen Diez, par exemple,… »

« Carmen Diez, » fit Peter. « Celle de Serdaigle? »

« Combien de Carmen Diez tu connais, Pettigrow? » fit sarcastiquement la fille en retroussant son nez, et Harry vit Remus froncer les sourcils. « Elle est jolie, non? »

« Lily aussi est jolie. » dit Peter, sur la défensive.

« Peut-être, mais elle est spéce, ça gâche tout le reste. »

« Si tu crois qu'on va essayer de décourager James de tenter sa chance avec Lily, tu te trompes lourdement. » fit Remus, qui avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

Ashley retroussa à nouveau le nez.

« Oh, de toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » fit-elle d'un ton pincé à l'attention de Remus, puis elle adressa un sourire à Sirius. « Bon, hé bien, je vais vous laisser… Je dois parler à une amie. »

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner; Remus eut l'air soulagé, mais aussitôt elle revint sur ses pas.

« Oh… Et j'allais oublier… »

Elle retira son collier de fleurs rouges et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le mettre au cou de Sirius. Le garçon eut l'air vaguement irrité, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Remus, qui regardait la fille d'un œil noir.

« A plus tard… » minauda-t-elle avec les yeux qui papillonnent.

Elle tourna les talons en se déhanchant exagérément. Harry regarda tour à tour les Maraudeurs: Peter la regardait partir avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air hypnotisé; Remus avait le regard plutôt ombrageux et Sirius comptait ses colliers de fleurs.

« … huit, neuf, dix, onze! » termina-t-il, et il haussa les sourcils.

« Bonne pêche, Patmol. » fit Peter, visiblement admiratif.

« Nah, ça me donne l'air d'un sapin de Noël. Tiens, Remus, cadeau. »

Et il retira tout ses colliers de fleurs, y compris le sien, et les plaça autour du cou de Remus. Il regarda ensuite le garçon avec un immense sourire, comme un artiste qui contemple son œuvre; Remus roula des yeux mais semblait néanmoins avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Peter, par contre, avait l'air un peu ahuri.

« Je ne te comprendrai jamais. » fit-il en secouant la tête, alors que Sirius arrangeait les colliers autour du cou de Remus. « Si j'avais toutes ces filles à mes pieds, j'en profiterais! »

Mais Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pour ma part, je les trouve plutôt barbantes. » dit-il platement. « Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Rem? »

« Tout à fait, Patmol. »

Peter secoua à nouveau la tête, bluffé. « Y a vraiment que vous pour trouver les filles barbantes. »

« Elles ne sont pas toutes barbantes. » corrigea Remus. « Lily, par exemple, elle est très bien. »

« Oui, mais Lily est à James. » fit justement remarquer Peter.

« Et alors? C'est une fille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Oui, mais… »

« Dis-moi, Peter. » coupa Sirius en regardant le garçon d'un air perplexe. « Si tu avais le choix entre une fille et de la nourriture, tu choisirais quoi? »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Ça dépend quel genre de fille et quel genre de nourriture. » répondit-il finalement, et Sirius éclata de rire.

« Très bien répondu Pete. Mmmmh… Disons que c'est une belle brune avec de longues jambes versus des petits canapés au saumon. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis? »

« Je sais pas… » répondit Peter, visiblement partagé.

« Hé bien, c'est ton jour de chance, mon grand, parce qu'il y a justement une serveuse aux longues jambes qui offre des canapés au saumon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu vas pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et Peter se mit à scruter la foule.

« C'est vrai? Où ça? »

Sirius désigna un endroit particulièrement bondé de la pièce, juste à côté du bar et du buffet.

« Elle vient juste de passer, je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance. »

« Tu crois? »

« Absolument. » répondit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Ah, ben ok, j'y vais alors… »

Et il se mit à trottiner en direction de la foule, et Sirius lui flanqua un tape amicale dans le dos en signe d'encouragement.

« Vas-y, Pete, fonce! » cria-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait.

« Je pensais que tout le service était pris en charge par les lutins? » fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils une fois que Peter fut hors de vue.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Lunard. »

Remus haussa un sourcil au sourire innocent de son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de serveuse aux longues jambes, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. » répondit calmement Sirius, les mains dans les poches. « Mais il y un énorme buffet plein de canapés au saumon et autres douceurs, ça devrait occuper ce vieux Queudver un petit bout de temps. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es irrécupérable. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je voulais juste un peu de tranquillité, pas toi? »

« Si, mais… »

« C'est contre ton éthique, je sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

Remus semblait sur le point de répliquer, mais il finit par se raviser, secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? » fit-il en soupirant, mais son sourire le trahissait.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… » répondit Sirius avec un étrange sourire. « Je vois des tas de possibilités qui s'offrent à toi… »

Il fit un clin d'œil au garçon et, même s'il roulait des yeux, le sourire de Remus ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir attendre un peu pour… »

Mais une voix tonitruante les fit tous deux sursauter violemment.

« Ah, Mr Black, Mr Lupin! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour faire face à Slughorn, qui avait de toute évidence fini par lâcher un peu Steve McGormac. Harry se déplaça pour voir les trois protagonistes d'un meilleur angle; Sirius adressait un immense sourire au professeur, tandis que Remus répondait poliment à son salut, les joues un peu rouges.

« Bonsoir, professeur. » fit Sirius.

« Alors, les garçons, vous appréciez la soirée? » demanda Slughorn, visiblement impatient d'avoir leur avis.

« Enormément, professeur. » répondit Sirius, et il ficha un coup de coude à Remus pour que celui-ci daigne répondre: « Heu, oui, oui, elle est très réussie. »

« Remus apprécie tout particulièrement l'idée des colliers de fleurs… » glissa le jeune Black désignant d'un mouvement de tête les décorations artistiques autour du cou de Remus.

« Hé bien, Mr Lupin, quel succès! » fit Slughorn, apparemment étonné mais ravi. « Ah, les petits timides ça fait aussi des ravages dans le cœur des dames, de toute évidence… »

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Remus, mais celui-ci s'empressa aussitôt de préciser, avec un regard noir pour Sirius:

« Oh, non, ces colliers appartiennent tous à Sirius. Il était un peu accablé par tant de succès auprès de la gent féminine, alors j'ai voulu l'aider un peu… Tout le mérite lui revient. »

Slughorn eut un rire qui secoua son énorme ventre et fit vibrer son nœud papillon.

« En effet, j'ai eu vent de votre charme légendaire, Mr Black. » fit-il en riant, et Sirius sourit modestement. « Comment arrivez-vous à gérer tout ça, mon garçon? »

« Ma foi, j'essaie avant tout de ne pas faire de jalouses. » répondit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je vois, je vois! C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venu accompagné, ainsi que Mr Lupin? »

« Exactement; nous nous soutenons mutuellement entre célibataires endurcis. »

Sirius donna l'accolade à Remus, qui sourit d'un air penaud.

« Très bien, très bien. » approuva Slughorn avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « Enfin, cela dit, si vous changez d'avis, Mr Black, Lucy Robins est elle aussi venue seule, et c'est un joli brin de fille… »

Il adressa un clin d'œil suggestif à Sirius, qui sourit d'un air affable, mais ce fut Remus qui lui répondit.

« Oh, on ne le croirait pas en le voyant comme ça, professeur, mais en réalité Sirius est un grand romantique. Il se réserve pour la bonne personne. »

Le jeune Black lui adressa un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, auquel Remus ne répondit que par un sourire innocent.

« Ah bon? » fit Slughorn, apparemment surpris mais aussi un petit peu impressionné. « C'est admirable, Mr Black. »

Il continua à sourire franchement au garçon, mais le regard de celui-ci demeurait fixé sur Remus.

« Et vous, Mr Lupin, » poursuivit Slughorn, « Si vous sentez que vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie, je suis sûr que vous serez intéressé par Susan Edison. Une Serdaigle à l'esprit vif, je suis certain que vous serez charmé! »

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius le prit de court.

« Je suis désolé d'anéantir tous vos espoirs, professeur, » fit-il d'un ton très poli, « Mais je peux vous assurer avec une quasi certitude que Remus préfère la fougue des Gryffondor. »

Il gratifia le jeune Lupin d'un large sourire innocent.

« Ah! » dit Slughorn en riant. « Très bon choix Mr Lupin, j'approuve! Malheureusement, je pense que la plus fougueuse des Gryffondor ne soit chasse gardée… »

Il jeta un regard amusé à James, qui ne tarissait pas de courbettes devant Lily, mais les deux garçons ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendu: leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ne semblaient plus se quitter.

Harry fronça les sourcils: ils savaient de toute évidence quelque chose qu'il ignorait totalement. Peut-être avaient-ils tous les deux une fille dans leur vie, mais si c'était le cas, très peu de gens étaient au courant: même Peter ne comprenait pas l'indifférence de Sirius face à l'attention que lui portait la gent féminine.

« Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser. » fit gentiment Slughorn, inconscient de l'échange sous ses yeux. « J'aperçois un vieil ami là-bas… Bonne soirée, les garçons… Et pas de bêtise, hein? »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent enfin vers lui, l'air un peu déconnecté.

« Il a lu dans nos pensées? » fit malicieusement Sirius quand il fut hors de vue.

« De quoi tu parles? » demanda Remus, qui semblait seulement revenir sur Terre.

« Hé bien, il nous a demandé de ne pas faire de bêtises… »

Il adressa un nouveau regard étrange au garçon et Harry vit le jeune Lupin rougir, puis rouler des yeux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de _ce_ genre de bêtises. » fit-il, puis il haussa un sourcil. « La fougue des Gryffondor, mmmh? »

« Oseriez-vous prétendre que j'ai tort? » répliqua Sirius, les yeux écarquillés d'un air innocent.

« Je n'oserais pas. » souffla Remus.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, le même sourire en coin étirant leurs lèvres. De toute évidence, la fille qui avait conquis le cœur du lycanthrope était une Gryffondor. Harry se demanda s'il avait une infime chance de la voir; il était curieux de savoir si elle ressemblait à Tonks. Puis, il se souvint de la réticence de son ancien professeur à laisser la jeune femme l'approcher - il n'avait de toute évidence pas les mêmes réserves du temps où il était à Poudlard.

« Et puis, après m'avoir fait passer pour une chochotte romantique… » fit Sirius, l'air faussement indigné.

« Quoi, c'est pas vrai? »

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir, puis il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Hé bien, je suppose qu'il y a bien une part de vérité là-dessous… »

Remus eut un large sourire et l'autre garçon soupira. Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames, aurait-il finalement été pris au piège de l'amour? Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire, mais après tout, son parrain avait toujours été plein de surprises.

« Ah, Rem, tu n'imagines pas tous les sacrifices que je fais pour toi… Voilà que je viens presque d'avouer que j'étais une vraie gonzesse - ma virilité en a pris un coup, tu sais, il va falloir remédier à ça… »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son ton et dans le regard qu'il adressa à Remus qui interpella un peu Harry. Les deux garçons partageaient une complicité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné: il savait que Remus et Sirius étaient amis, des amis proches, mais il avait toujours imputé ce genre d'intimité complice à son père et Sirius, parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, après tout.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre sur les Maraudeurs…

« Je veux bien moi, Patmol, » répondit Remus, « Mais j'ai la nette impression que tu vas encore devoir patienter un petit peu… »

« Pourquoi attendre quand on peut avoir ce qu'on veut tout de suite? » s'insurgea le jeune Black, et Harry reconnut l'impatience du Sirius qu'il avait connu.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'air malicieux qu'arborait Sirius à cet instant le fit visiblement se raviser. Le jeune Black lui fit un clin d'œil, puis sortit se baguette de sa poche, ainsi qu'une petite fiole rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tttt… Pas de questions, Mr Lupin. »

Remus s'exécuta mais ne se départit pas de son regard méfiant.

Sirius ouvrit la fiole : un mince filet de fumée rouge vif en sortit. Le garçon jeta un regard autour de lui, puis, voyant que la voie était libre, il envoya d'un coup de baguette la fumée au dessus de l'endroit le plus bondé de la pièce : celui du bar et du buffet.

« Attention… » fit Sirius en regardant sa montre alors que le nuage de fumée se glissait sans un bruit au dessus de la tête des invités. « … Maintenant. »

Harry eut alors l'impression qu'il commençait à pleuvoir : le nuage écarlate s'était mis à pleurer une pluie de petits cœurs rouges, qui tombaient lentement et finissaient leur course sur la tête des invités insouciants en éclatant comme des bulles de savon.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ? » demanda Remus, perplexe, mais Sirius secoua la tête.

« Patience, mon Lupinet, patience… »

Les invités touchés par la pluie étrange semblaient seulement se rendre compte que quelque chose de bizarre leur était arrivé : le bruit des conversations s'estompa en l'espace de quelques secondes, et chacun regarda son interlocuteur avec le regard un peu vitreux. Et puis, ils firent quelques chose qui manqua de faire Harry défaillir : ils s'embrassèrent.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits de verre brisé : les autres invités commençaient à remarquer le drôle de manège. Des pouffements de rire se mirent à fuser , et Harry se retourna vers son parrain et Remus.

« Sirius, par Merlin, si on se rend compte que c'est toi qui… »

Mais la fin de la phrase du jeune Lupin fut littéralement avalée par Sirius : celui-ci avait pris le visage de Remus entre ses deux mains et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Harry les fixa un moment, perplexe ; avaient-ils été touchés par la potion ? Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard autour de lui : le nuage s'était dissipé à présent, mais en aucun cas il n'avait vu une pluie de petits cœurs traîner dans la direction des deux garçons.

Ils étaient en effet assez proches du petit groupe de gens qui étaient présentement occupés à se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres et la langue, mais pas beaucoup plus que ceux qui riaient aux éclats derrière eux…

Secouant la tête d'incompréhension, Harry se retourna et remarqua soudain que ses parents faisaient partie du lot de malheureux (bienheureux ?) qui avaient été affectés par le nuage : ils s'embrassaient avec passion, chacun passant avec allégresse ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre. Des éclats de verres gisaient à leurs pieds, l'alcool trempant leurs chaussures et le bout de la cape de James, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Non loin de là, Peter s'était fait happer par une grande brune construite comme une armoire à glace : la fille l'avait soulevé de terre et le tenait entre ses bras comme une vulgaire poupée.

Mais les couples n'étaient pas que mixtes ; Harry repéra plusieurs personnes du même sexe s'embrasser avec la même ferveur. Le plus mal assortit étant sans doute le duo Slughorn/McGormac – Harry détourna aussitôt le regard : il ne tenait pas vraiment à remettre les raviolis qu'il avait mangés après le match.

Les gens commençaient tout doucement à approcher les étranges couples, à la fois amusés et ahuris. Quelques uns se risquèrent même à essayer de séparer les tourtereaux : bien mal leur en prit, ils se firent tous rembarrer, certains écopèrent même d'un œil au beurre noir ou d'une belle marque de gifle sur la joue.

Avec un regard en biais, Harry remarqua que Remus et Sirius étaient toujours en pleins ébats, apparemment inconscients des curieux qui les observaient en ricanant. Et puis, il y eut un grand bruit semblable à celui d'une ventouse qu'on retire d'un évier bouché et tous les couples se séparèrent, pantelants. Il y eut un moment de flottement ; Harry vit Slughorn et McGormac se regarder, aussi horrifiés l'un que l'autre, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls : certains commencèrent à émettre des bruits dégoûtés, crachant par terre ou s'essuyant la bouche avec leur manche ; d'autres, au contraire, se regardaient comme si ça avait été la plus belle expérience de leur courte vie.

Harry se retourna, riant à moitié, vers son parrain. Il s'attendait à ce que les deux jeunes hommes se soient séparés, mais il n'en était rien : ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser avec une telle aisance qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute leur vie.

Puis Remus ouvrit un œil et repoussa gentiment Sirius.

« Quoi, pourqu… Oh. » fit le jeune Black en regardant autour de lui. « Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu continuer. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en chuchotant pour que personne d'autre que Remus ne l'entende et Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds : avait-il bien entendu ?

Mais Lupin sembla répondre à sa question : il roula des yeux, les joues roses.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on avait toute la nuit, pourquoi... »

« De un, parce que c'était très drôle et que ça nous disculpait. » répondit Sirius en jetant un regard à la foule – certains n'arrivaient visiblement pas à se remettre de leur petite séance de bisous. « De deux, parce que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de t'embrasser en public. »

Harry s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte sous le choc de cette révélation. Remus et Sirius étaient … ?!

« On en a déjà discuté, Siri. » fit Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. « C'est la meilleure solution… »

« Je sais bien, Rem. » fit Sirius, plantant son regard dans celui du jeune Lupin. « Je voulais juste savoir quel effet ça faisait de ne pas avoir à se cacher. Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus en public, tu sais… »

Remus rit légèrement. « Alors on est deux. »

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se dévorèrent du regard. Harry se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : apprendre que son parrain et son ancien professeur avaient été amants, ou avoir l'impression de violer un moment d'intimité qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

« Je déteste ça. » souffla Sirius, et Remus soupira.

« Moi aussi. Mais c'est seulement jusqu'à la fin de nos études ; après avoir quitté Poudlard, on fera ce qu'on voudra. »

« Ouais... » répondit Sirius avec un mince sourire. « Après, on aura toute la vie devant nous. »

A cette phrase, Harry sentit des émotions contradictoires le traverser : il venait d'apprendre d'une manière tout à fait illégitime un secret dont il n'avait jamais eu vent, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, à les regarder comme un voleur, un intrus, incapable de partir, de détourner les yeux afin de respecter le peu d'intimité qu'il leur restait… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses entrailles de se contracter douloureusement. Non, ils n'auraient pas toute la vie devant eux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes et en bonne santé, sûrs d'eux et de leur avenir ; ils avaient des projets que le destin allait condamner à ne rester que des rêves inachevés…

Il se sentit tout à coup légèrement nauséeux : devant lui se trouvait son parrain et son ancien professeur, tous les deux amoureux, inconscients que leur vie allait être gâchée par un coup du sort. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse, de ce regard qu'ont les amants juste avant de s'embrasser, et Harry avait soudain envie de leur crier de le faire, de ne surtout pas se gêner, qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la vie et qu'il fallait profiter…

Mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Il ne pouvait absolument rien changer : c'était un souvenir, juste un souvenir. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit ; il eut soudain l'envie pressante de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor.

Des cris se firent entendre et tous trois se retournèrent : à quelques pas de là, James était à genoux devant Lily, et faisait de grands gestes désespérés.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'a giflé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Aucune idée… Mais je pense que si ça a gâché toutes ses chances et qu'il revient au point de départ avec elle, tu risques de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. »

« C'était à cause d'une potion ! » s'insurgea le jeune Black. « Si elle ne se calme pas après qu'on lui aie expliqué, c'est qu'elle en vaut franchement pas la peine ! »

Remus regarda Sirius, effaré.

« Bien sûr, mais elle pourrait croire que c'est _James_ qui a manigancé tout ça. »

Apparemment, Sirius n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, parce qu'il fit une grimace ennuyée. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, viens, on va essayer de réparer les pots cassés… » dit le jeune Lupin, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, Harry sur leurs talons.

Il semblait que la petite farce de Sirius aie jeté un froid : quelques invités avaient quitté la fête en claquant la porte, d'autres se plaignaient à qui voulait bien les écouter, et certains brandissaient même leur baguette pour menacer l'idiot qui avait fait ça. Mais Sirius et Remus étaient hors de cause, puisqu'ils avaient fait semblant d'être eux aussi affectés par la potion… Harry eut soudain une grande admiration pour son parrain : quoi qu'en ait pu dire Rogue, les Maraudeurs savaient se montrer ingénieux et créatifs pour leurs farces en tout genre.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! »

Ils avaient atteint le bar. Il y avait un petit attroupement et Harry traversa la foule pour voir James, toujours aux pieds d'une Lily tout à fait impassible.

« Je t'assure que ce n'était pas moi ! Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plait, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille sans ton consentement ! Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets ! »

Et Lily, qui pendant tout ce temps avait regardé James sans expression, autorisa un léger sourire à étirer les lèvres.

« Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise ? »

Elle adressa un regard pétillant au garçon puis tourna les talons, laissant James planté là, un genou sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« Wow, Cornedrue, t'as marqué un point, là ! » fit Sirius en se penchant pour aider James, qui avait l'air complètement sous le choc, à se relever. « Allez, du balais, y a rien à voir ici ! Mon ami a juste besoin de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions ! Du vent, j'ai dit ! »

Le petit attroupement de curieux finit par se dissoudre, laissant les trois garçons plus ou moins seuls.

« Dis donc, James, tu vas t'en remettre ? » demanda Sirius, secouant légèrement le garçon à lunettes.

« Elle a… Elle a dit… »

« Qu'elle n'était pas contre une deuxième pelle, oui, on a tous entendu je crois. »

James eut l'air absolument transporté de joie.

« Mais… Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi, vous n'avez pas entendu la chose fabuleuse qu'elle vient de dire ? Ah ! La vie est belle ! Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes ! »

Il adressa un sourire rayonnant (et un peu idiot aussi) à ses deux amis et se retourna.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il à personne en particulier. « Vous avez entendu, vous là-bas ? LILY EVANS EST LA FEMME DE MA VIE ! »

Harry éclata de rire en même temps que Sirius et Remus.

« James, tu te rends encore ridicule. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Je m'en fous ! J'ai reçu la grâce des dieux ! »

Et il se mit à sautiller, agitant ses bras comme des ailes.

« Tu vois, Remus, ce que ma brillante idée a donné comme résultat ? Si j'avais su... »

James arrêta brusquement sa danse de la joie.

« C'était _toi_ ? » fit-il, abasourdi. « Je sais que je t'en dois une, Patmol, et pas une petite, mais laisse-moi te dire que t'es carrément dingue ! Ca aurait pu super mal tourner pour moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de… »

Il laissa sa question en suspend : Sirius lui souriait d'un air innocent et Remus se trahit à moitié en rougissant légèrement.

« Par Merlin, vous êtes irrécupérables, vous alors. » fit James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, puis il baissa la voix : « Vous ne pouviez pas attendre ce soir ? »

« J'aurais pu, » répondit Remus, « Mais tu connais Sirius : têtu comme une mule. »

« Comme si ça vous avait dérangé, Mr Lupin ! » rétorqua Sirius, et James éclata de rire.

« Hum. Alors, comment se débrouille Peter ? » demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

De toute évidence, pas très bien : quand Harry regarda dans la direction du garçon, il le trouva aux prises avec l'armoire à glace : elle ne voulait visiblement pas le laisser partir.

« Ah, quel coquin, ce Queudver, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Sirius, et James éclata de rire.

« Ne vous moquez pas, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'a pas autant de chance que nous. » fit sévèrement Remus, mais James s'offusqua.

« Hey, c'est la première année que Lily accepte de me parler, je te signale ! »

« Et pour cause : tu n'arrêtais pas de lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle sorte avec toi ! »

James grimaça et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas : une main venait de se poser sur son épaule, et il sursauta violemment.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, tu ne crois pas, Harry ? » demanda Slughorn, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Oh, heu, oui, peut-être… »

« Je ne me souvenais plus que ça avait tourné comme ça… J'aurais dû te ramener avant… »

Harry était sûr qu'il craignait que le garçon l'aie vu embrasser McGormac.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de problème, professeur, je suis content que vous m'ayez laissé voir ce souvenir. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de son père et Slughorn sembla se détendre.

« Très bien… On y va, alors ? »

Harry acquiesça ; il jeta un dernier regard à James, Sirius et Remus avant de se sentir happé vers le haut. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il atterrissait mollement dans l'un des fauteuils émeraude du bureau de Slughorn.

« Merci beaucoup, professeur… »

« Mais c'est tout naturel, mon garçon… »

Et, après quelques échanges de politesses, Harry referma enfin la porte du bureau, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers l tour Gryffondor, la tête bouillonnant de questions…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Quand il rentra, la salle commune était autrement moins bruyante que lors de son départ. Les rires joyeux avaient laissé place au silence, seulement interrompu par les murmures des derniers retardataires et le crépitement du feu qui brûlait encore vivement dans l'âtre. Les lumières étaient plus tamisées, et Harry avait presque du mal à voir où il marchait. Il s'était vaguement attendu à trouver la pièce dans un état pitoyable, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas : tout avait été minutieusement nettoyé en son absence.

« Alors ? »

La tête de Ron venait de dépasser du fauteuil et le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Hermione apparût elle aussi et Harry se sentit brusquement gêné de les interrompre.

« Alors… ? »

« C'était quoi la surprise de Slughorn ? » demanda Ron, visiblement impatient.

Harry hésita. Il avait toujours préféré garder les informations sur ses parents pour lui, comme un petit jardin secret dont lui seul avait la clé – mais ici, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses parents. Et Ron et Hermione avaient prouvé maintes fois qu'ils étaient capables de garer un secret…

« C'était… C'était un souvenir. » répondit-il. « Un souvenir de mes parents quand ils étaient à Pouldard. »

« Vraiment ? Wow ! » fit Ron, impressionné. « Pour une fois qu'un cadeau de Slughorn n'est pas empoisonné… »

Hermione lui asséna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Plutôt… édifiant. » répondit Harry en toute honnêteté. « C'état lors d'une soirée Saint Valentin organisée par Slughorn. »

« Oh, oui, un fameux bazar, d'après ce que m'a raconté maman. » fit Ron. « Elles avaient énormément de succès à l'époque. »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs Slughorn voulait mon avis là-dessus, il compte en réorganiser une cette année. »

« Génial ! » fit Ron, enthousiaste.

Mais Hermione lui adressa un regard ombrageux.

« Oui, et j'espère que cette fois, tu me feras l'honneur de m'accompagner, que je ne doive pas me trouver un cavalier de dernière minute. » lança-t-elle d'un ton acéré.

Ron eut l'air passablement gêné. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant un peu jaune et s'adressa à Harry, sûrement pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa tourterelle :

« Alors… raconte, mec, tu les as vu tes parents ? »

« Ouais… » répondit lentement Harry en se remémorant leur souvenir. « Mon père essayait de lui faire la cour et c'était plutôt pitoyable, si vous voyez mon avis. »

Hermione éclata de rire et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ne pense même pas à dire que c'est héréditaire ! »

« Je n'oserais pas, voyons. »

Mais elle continua à pouffer de rire et Ron jugea bon de lui chatouiller les côtes pour la faire taire.

« Et puis ? » demanda le rouquin alors qu'Hermione se défendait tant bien que mal de l'attaque de chatouilles.

« Hé bien… j'ai aussi vu les autres Maraudeurs. »

« Ils sont aussi cool qu'on le dit ? » demanda Ron en essayant de paraître intéressé, alors qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de sa prise.

« Plutôt ouais… Même Pettigrow était plutôt bien accepté. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit Ron, mais Harry savait qu'il ne faisait plut attention à ce qu'il lui disait : lui et Hermione s'était déclaré la guerre de chatouilles et, le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer autour d'eux, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir obligé à l'autre de déclarer forfait. Harry avait assisté à plusieurs de ces batailles puériles cet été au Terrier, et il savait que dans ces moments-là, il fallait soit les interrompre, soit les laisser tranquilles, parce que ça finirait de toute façon en séance de mamours prolongée.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et…

« Remus et Sirius étaient ensemble. »

« Ensemble… Bien sûr ensemble, ils étaient amis, non ? » fit Ron d'un air absent en continuant à torturer Hermione sans aucun état d'âme.

« Non… Enfin si, mais… Par ensemble, j'entends… _ensemble_. »

Ron ne sembla même pas l'entendre – Hermione, par contre, se redressa brusquement, donnant à l'occasion un fameux coup de boule au rouquin.

« Tu veux dire… » commença-t-elle, et Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Par Merlin… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, perplexe.

Mais Hermione l'ignora ; elle avait le même regard que quand elle se concentrait sur un problème particulièrement difficile.

« Tu es sûr et certain ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry, le visage grave.

« Plutôt, oui. »

« Heu… c'est moi ou j'ai raté un épisode ? » demanda Ron, de plus en plus déboussolé.

Hermione sembla enfin se rendre compte de la détresse du rouquin et se tourna vers lui. Elle jeta un bref regard à Harry, puis prit une inspiration.

« Hé bien, Ron, il semblerait que Sirius et le professeur Lupin soient, à un moment ou à un autre, sortis ensemble. »

Ron la dévisagea un moment, sans expression particulière.

« Ah ah, très drôle Hermione. Je sais que tu m'envies énormément mon talent de blagueur mais, en toute honnêteté, je te déconseille d'essayer de m'imiter, ça ne… »

« Je ne rigole pas, Ron. » le coupa Hermione avec tellement de sérieux que le rouquin parut lui-même surpris. « Demande à Harry si tu ne me crois pas. »

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'air assez dérouté.

« Harry, rassure-moi sur la santé mentale d'Herm… »

« C'est vrai. Je l'ai vu. Dans le souvenir de Slughorn. »

Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de convaincre le rouquin.

« Oh allez ! Arrêtez de me faire marcher tout les deux ! »

« Ron, crois-moi, je l'ai vu. Ils étaient ensemble. Personne ne le savait, à part mon père. Ils ne voulaient pas que les autres le sachent. Ils se sont juré qu'après Poudlard, ils ne se cacheraient plus… »

Ron sembla hésiter un moment : il regarda tour à tour Hermione et Harry, puis secoua la tête.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. S'ils avaient vraiment été ensemble, ça se serait su. Quelqu'un aurait fini par l'apprendre, non ? »

« Hé bien… Je crois que c'est plutôt arrivé… » fit Hermione, l'air un peu coupable.

« Pardon ? » fit Harry, abasourdi.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! » se défendit aussitôt la jeune fille. « C'était pendant les vacances de noël qu'on a passées au Square Grimmaurd, j'ai cru les voir… s'enlacer ou quelque chose du genre… Mais il faisait sombre et je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillée, alors j'ai supposé que j'avais rêvé. Mais maintenant que tu me dis ça, Harry… »

« Tu veux dire que tu le savais ? » fit Ron, hébété.

« Non, je n'en savais rien ! Je… J'avais quelques doutes, c'est tout… En les observant, des fois, j'avais l'impression d'intercepter quelque chose, mais ça pouvait tout autant ne rien vouloir dire. Puis le professeur Lupin a commencé à m'adresser des regards interrogateurs et j'ai préféré me mêler de ce qui me regardait. »

« Il a sûrement eu peur de ton grand esprit de déduction. » dit Ron, et Hermione lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tu ne dois sûrement pas être la seule à l'avoir deviné. » fit pensivement Harry. « Peut-être que des adultes étaient au courant. Pour nous c'est tellement… surprenant. Aucun de nous n'y aurait pensé. A part toi, évidemment. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, puis son expression devint inquiète.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Harry s'immobilisa, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il finit par hocher négativement la tête.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils aient été… amants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, ça fait tout de même bizarre d'apprendre ça de son parrain et de son ancien professeur, hein ? Je ne sais pas comment c'est considéré dans le monde sorcier, mais chez les Moldus, c'est parfois très mal vu. » Harry marqua une pause. « Mon oncle et ma tante ont toujours trouvé ça de très mauvais goût, et moi je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant, alors je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas. »

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air rassurée.

« Dans le monde sorcier, c'est plutôt un truc dont on évite de parler. » expliqua Ron, l'air grave. « On sait que ça existe, mais on préfère faire la sourde oreille. J'avais un grand oncle un peu fantasque, il s'appelait Philibert ; dans la famille, on disait qu'il était simplement excentrique, mais Charlie a un jour demandé à maman s'il était _normal_, parce qu'il l'avait vu la main dans la main avec un autre homme alors qu'il était en vacances chez grand-mère. Maman s'est fâchée, elle lui a dit qu'espionner les gens n'étaient pas bien et qu'il avait sûrement mal vu. Bref, elle nous a interdit d'en parler, mais j'ai appris il y a quelques mois que l'oncle Philibert s'était installé au Costa Rica avec un coiffeur moldu... »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu.

« … Mais sincèrement, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer Sirius et Remus de cette façon. » acheva Ron, les sourcils froncés. « Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'oncle Philibert. Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu, Harry ? Parce qu'après tout, Lupin était avec Tonks… Et Sirius avait l'air, heu… virile. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Ron. » fit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Ils étaient sûrement bisexuels. Ou, du moins, le professeur Lupin l'était. »

« Ou peut-être qu'ils plaisantaient. » contra Ron en regardant Harry.

« Non, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. » répondit ce dernier, secouant la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. « Et ils avaient l'air très amoureux… Je n'ai jamais vu Lupin regarder Tonks comme il regardait Sirius ce soir-là. »

Harry avait dit ça sans réfléchir, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Je suppose que ça a été difficile pour lui. » dit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Il venait de perdre Sirius... »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, et c'est précisément à la mort de Sirius que Tonks a commencé à… déprimer. » fit-il remarquer.

« Vous croyez que c'est en fait pour ça qu'il l'a repoussée, au début ? Parce qu'il était toujours… amoureux de Sirius ? » fit Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est une possibilité. » dit Hermione. « Mais c'était leur vie privée, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, alors même si c'était le cas, on ne doit pas tirer des conclusions hâtives. »

« De toute façon, on n'en saura jamais plus. » fit Harry, amer.

« Tu es vexé qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry remua sur son fauteuil et soupira bruyamment.

« Oui. » dit-il finalement. « C'était leur vie privée, d'accord, mais Sirius était quand même mon parrain, non ? Et puis mon père avait l'air de très bien le prendre, il aurait du se douter que moi aussi… »

Hermione haussa les épaules et se cala plus confortablement entre les bras de Ron.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, Harry, mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu ne connaissais pas Sirius depuis très longtemps. Il avait durement gagné ta confiance, peut-être avait-il peur de ta réaction. Chacun a droit à ses petits secrets… »

« En plus, je te l'ai dit, mec : dans le monde sorcier, on évite d'aborder le sujet. » fit remarquer Ron.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils soient sortis ensemble ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda un instant, lovée dans les bras de Ron, et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Le fait qu'ils aient été plus que des amis ne changeait rien à ce qu'il éprouvait pour son parrain et son ancien professeur, de la même manière que la toute nouvelle relation de Ron et Hermione ne changeait pas l'amitié qu'il avait pour eux. Ca faisait juste _bizarre_, parce que ça change un peu les habitudes. Mais en réalité, si Sirius et Remus avaient pu être aussi heureux que Ron et Hermione en ce moment-même, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se réjouir pour eux d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne…

« Rien. » dit-il finalement avec un léger sourire. « Ca ne change rien du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne change rien du tout ? »

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent ; Ginny s'approchait d'eux, en robe de nuit, ses cheveux flamboyants retenus en une tresse le long de son dos.

« Si vous faites allusion aux Pastilles Anti-Ronflette, elles ne changent rien aux ronflements sonores de Ronald pendant la nuit. » fit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry. « Mais tu dois être au courant, Hermione. »

Elle lança un clin d'œil à la brune, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui, je sais, je travaille sur un sort qui pourrait agir comme des boules quies… »

« Merlin soit loué ! » fit Ginny.

« Oui, mais en attendant, Ron nous empêche tous de dormir. » fit remarquer Harry. « Si seulement tu pouvais le prendre dans ton dortoir, Hermione, au moins une nuit, histoire d'avoir la paix ! »

« J'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir faire dormir Harry dans mon dortoir, histoire de pouvoir _vraiment_ dormir, Ron. » ajouta Ginny avec un regard furieux en direction de son frère, puis elle adressa un haussement de sourcils à Harry : « Et puis les dortoirs des filles sont beaucoup plus propres, ce qui ne gâche rien. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Malheureusement, les escaliers des filles ont l'air de rejeter nos gênes masculins. » fit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Ouais. » grommela Ron. « Si seulement on pouvait dormir dans le même… »

Il s'arrêta net, le regard dans le vague.

« Heu… Ron ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

« Mais Harry ! » s'écria soudain le rouquin, comme s'il avait soudain trouvé une réponse au sens de sa vie. « Tu te rends compte qu'ils avaient la chance de dormir dans le même dortoir ?! »

« Ah… en effet. » fit Harry en essayant de chasser des images mentales particulièrement perturbantes.

« Je vais attaquer McGonagall pour discrimination des hétérosexuels ! » continua Ron en se redressant, manquant de faire tomber Hermione du fauteuil. « C'est ce que font les Moldus, n'est-ce pas, Mione ? Ils entendent une action en justice quand il y a discrimination ! »

« _Intentent_, Ron, ils intentent une action en justice. » corrigea doucement Hermione, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

Harry éclata de rire devant son air perdu et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. J'ai toute la nuit pour te la raconter… »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ceci est donc la dernière de toutes mes fanfics, j'ai écrit la majeure partie juste après la sortie du tome 7 en anglais, je pense que ça se sent à la lecture. J'avais très envie d'inclure le trio dans un one-shot R/S, donc, voilà… J'espère que j'ai su rendre les personnages de manière fidèle :-)_


End file.
